


Five Times Vamp!Willow Thought About Punching Darla

by TaglarianMythicRites



Series: Darla's Little Girl [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Vamp!Willow - Freeform, Wishverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon a Tumblr prompt. Written for perfectdespair/aliceinsunnydale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Vamp!Willow Thought About Punching Darla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliceinsunnydale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinsunnydale/gifts).



Willow had never been good at sharing things, even before her siring. Food, books, friends, none were ever shared with any sense of positivity or even willingness. Given her new position at the Master’s side, his favorite childe, that lack of sharing was given even more fuel to its fire. Looking at the other person within the Master’s bloodline (and only) that she could call sister, she growled loudly, the blood held in her hand making her stomach growl even louder in accompaniment.

“Give me the blood. Now.” She snarled, fangs just mere seconds away from exposing themselves to the other vampire. If she didn’t receive the bottle, it was only too true that there wouldn’t likely be a piece of furniture in the room that wasn’t _**SMASHED**_ to some degree.

* * *

Her limbs felt wobbly, as if they were lacking any kind of un-needed circulation. Granted, the trace amounts of blood still flowing through her system were just enough to keep her from starving, but little else did it provide. Looking up at her sister, the fledgling didn’t know whether to thank her for releasing her, or to try and strike out at her. Either option seemed like a good course, considering the amount of pain she’d been put through over the past…days? Weeks? Time had seemingly blended together all too well for Willow to properly judge what had happened.

“…c’mere…” She tried to say, the power she wanted to put behind her words emerging as little more than something akin to a faint whisper. Struggling to push herself up onto her knees, she bit down hard on her lip, trying to draw whatever blood from the action that she could. All she needed and wanted was just enough for a single punch. That could make up for the pain that had become all too familiar to her over her time spent shackled to the wall.

* * *

Being locked up again by the Master was the last thing Willow had wanted to experience. She’d heard the stories from Darla. Stories about the worst kind of torture imaginable that could be seen as punishment for defying the rules that bound the Order for centuries now. Resting her head against the bars, the fledgling was still trying to figure out a way that could grant her and her sister a way out of here. Or at least, for herself. Given that it had been her sister’s idea that had caused them to find themselves here, it could be considered poetic justice that Willow herself would find a way out.

Or at least, that’s what Willow herself was fond of thinking at the moment. Looking over her shoulder at her fellow vampire, she glared, fingers curling a little tighter around the bars.

* * *

“No, I’m not going to it.” Shaking her head furiously, Willow stood her ground, feet metaphorically digging themselves into the floor where she stood. Going to any of the Master’s events typically wasn’t one of her more ‘preferred’ things. Having to dress up in order to make an appearance? It only added more discomfort to a situation the fledgling already cared little to nothing for. Granted, on most occasions, dressing up with Darla had been a fun experience. It was just that an event that was a purely diplomatic reason? Not something that ranked very high on the fun scale.

 ** _“THAT’S FINAL…”_** She growled, green eyes glaring back at the other vampire, fingers clutching onto her arms as tightly as possible. If it came down to exchanging blows, she was more than willing to do so. Going to this event would be the very last thing she would do.

* * *

Bringing Angelus’ back had been a mistake, she knew that now. Looking across the room, green eyes glaring at her former Puppy, Willow could barely stop herself from growling. She’d grown all too used to being the center of attention between herself and her sister. Having someone come between that had been, at one time, entirely unthinkable.

Now? She knew better, and there was not a single part of her that was enjoying it whatsoever. Right now, the urge to just slug the both of them and leave was overwhelming. It would have been a reality, had it not been for the massive amount of snow still falling outside, making passage up the mountain impossible.

Hearing the other vampire’s voice talking to her sister? It made that urge all the more prevalent.

* * *

It had been a month or so since Willow had left, even despite the snow that had nearly done a job of freezing her into a solid block of ice. The Master had welcomed her back with open arms, which she’d had been hoping for with every inch of her being. After that, it had merely been a matter of trying to settle back into life within the Order. It was for the best. She felt at home here, even if her chest ached on a daily basis without her sister’s presence there. Every drink of blood did little to relieve the ache, and if anything, it only made it worse by a good deal.

The fledgling wasn’t sure how much time passed after her return. Weeks? Months? Time blended together all too well, making any kind of date seem irrelevant. It all seemed so meaningless, and then, it all stopped the moment she opened her door. It was late, and the person who had knocked was easily going to find themselves missing an arm. Or at least, that’s what Willow had thought until the very moment she’d undone the locks and swung the door open, fingers already clenched into a fist.

Seeing Darla had been the last possible thing she’d expected. Unable to form any words, she simply stared at her sister, head tilting itself to its side all the while. There was no Angelus here, a fact she was sure the Master would have guaranteed himself if necessary. Taking a step forward, she reached out, her one hand cradling her sister’s cheek. Smiling a little bit at the one corner of her lips, she leaned in, lips pressing to the other vampire’s. Again, time faded into the background, it’s lack of meaning having no hold over Willow whatsoever.

In a split second, however, she leaned back, her opposite hand quickly bringing it’s fist up to the other vampire’s cheek. Growling down at her, even despite the hit, she quickly pulled her into the room, door slamming behind them, it’s sound echoing all the way down the remainder of the hall…


End file.
